A Brother's Thoughts
by EunieBerry
Summary: A short one-shot about Byakuya and Rukia, her bankai (and a bit of Ichigo. hint of ichiruki for IchiRuki fans ) -Inspired by Chapter 570. My first Bleach Fanfic. RnR


**Bleach**.

_A Brother's thoughts_

A short Drabble about Byakuya and Rukia (and a bit of Ichigo. IchiRuki fans _) -Inspired by Chapter 570

**A/n: This is my first time making a bleach fanfic and I'm sorry if its messy and a little bit OCC on Byakuya's part because the moment i read chap. 570 I kinda rush writing this so forgive me if its a bit plain, boring or whatnot anyway I just hope you guys will like it ^_^**

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Ah…how splendid did Rukia become.

"_Bankai- Hakka no Togame…." (White Mist Sentence)_

…

"Truly splendid" I thought to myself, as I looked from a far how strong she becomes. Surrounded by pure white, the little girl that Hisana entrusted to me is and can now be consider as one of the strongest.

"Are you watching Hisana?" I said looking at how magnificent her banakai is and with a hint of nostalgia, remembering her last words.

As a shinigami and as the head of the Kuchiki, there were only two instances as to where I defy the rules and law of a noble. First is, that I married Hisana and second is that I made Rukia as my adopted sister and ever since then I swear to the graves of my parents that I will never do such thing, as to defy the laws again.

However for those two instances that I did, I never once thought or feel regret towards it. Though it was short, the time I spent with Hisana as husband and wife was the most happiest and fulfilling days of my life. If I hadn't met her then I wouldn't be able to feel such bliss and happiness. I just hope that I was able to give Hisana the same feelings that I received from her.

And Rukia, even though at first I only see her as Hisana's last 'wish' and her little sister. Seeing how this fragile looking little girl turn into a strong young woman over the years, standing up to anything, doing her best to get stronger for her to protect her love ones, seeing those clumsy sides of her made me thought of her, as my own sister.

She has truly earned and am worthy to carry the name 'Kuchiki' I said as I smile at the sight of her. I wouldn't be able to see her grow this strong in a short amount of time if that man, Kurosaki Ichigo didn't stop the whole soul society and save Rukia from it. Just remembering about it makes me laugh, at how shameless I have been.

For being torn between my promise with my parents, the promise that I made with Hisana and my own feelings of wanting to save her. In the end, that human who was initially the caused of the problem, that man who went all odds to save her.

Fighting everyone on his way, ignoring the norms and the millennium's worth of rules just to save her. Breaking into the soul society and causing great hammock and destruction through out the place, forcing his way to save her but because of that, no thanks to that foolish actions of his Rukia is alive and maybe it's also because of him that she became this strong.

**The bond between her and Kurosaki Ichigo…huh. **

I thought to myself as I look at the bright pillar of light and the pure whiteness around the whole place and Rukia…who was standing there on the midst of that whiteness; looking so beautiful, pure and fragile yet so strong making me smile and proud of her. **"However…"**

…

"_Melt slowly, Rukia"_ I said, rushing back beside her.

"…"

"_Slowly"_

"…"

"_It was a splendid Bankai"_ I told her as she looked at me with eyes, that reminds me so much of Hisana's. _"…However…"_

"…_It's also difficult"_ Yes, it truly is difficult. I told myself, sighing inwardly.

"…"

"_The slightest mistake could kill you. It's a dangerous bankai"_ Very dangerous and as much as I'm proud of you, I also started to worry more with your newfound powers. "Handle it carefully and never be rash" Or else I'll be so worried that I might even be against you, in using that bankai.

"…"

"_Remember that a sword held by someone who is about to die…will never be able to protect anything" _

"…"

"_Let's go Rukia"_ I said, as I turned my back around her. Sigh, what am I going to do with these mix feelings of mine? Wanting to protect her, worrying about her and at the same time wanting her to grow much—much stronger. _"Let's go save Soul Society" _

"…"

**'However….'**

"Yes Nii-sama!"

"…_However…I still don't plan on giving her to anyone else, especially_ _**that man.**_

**Sigh, What a worrisome little sister do I have?**


End file.
